In A Fix
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: AU: Ino is having a bit of issues with her pipes. Lucky for her Elena is eager to help. Futanari ahead


**Truth is I work so much nowadays I barely have time to sleep. Now this was a special request. Enjoy!**

 _Ino's Apartment - 10:00am_

With the curtains wide open the scorching hot star known as the Sun was shining bright through Kansas City where Ino Yamanaka was sleeping peacefully. She kept a steady job as a cheerleader for the Chiefs and a flower shop for the off-season. A blinding glare stung her eyes despite them being closed and ended her slumber. She hopped out of bed then stretched as she prepared for her morning routine. The blonde enjoyed have some music playing as the day started so she plugged her phone to her speakers and hit play.

 **MC Eiht- Streiht Up Menace (A.N. Yes it's not a typo he spells ****like that.)**

Ino then stripped out of her night clothes and headed for the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped in. The warm water hitting her soft skin made her close her eyes taking in the comfort as she hummed the beat of the song and bobbing her head with it. The blonde stepped out and dried herself off and went to the sink to wash her face. She turned the knobs but only a few drops came out making her sigh with frustration.

"The shower is just fine but the sink is always pissing me off!" Ino said out loud.

The blonde didn't hesitate to call the plumber as she had just about enough with the pipes. Surely enough the plumber arrives at her home in minutes, and next the door bell rings. Ino opens up the door to let them in and they introduce themself.

"Hi there! Names Elena! You called about a pipe issue right?"

"Yup that was me, you know don't take this the wrong way but you aren't what I expected when I think of plumbers." Ino replied

"I get that a lot but I must say you aren't the type of customer I expected because most people that I go to usually still have their clothes on." Elena chuckled

Ino was never one for modesty, she believed that if you're proud of your body then show it off. That was primarily the reason why she always wore such revealing clothing and if anyone gave her any crap about how she dressed then it was obvious that they were insecure about their body. She was always open to the idea of walking around naked and while it couldn't be done outside she could do it inside. Hell she almost got wet just looking at Elena, and if the way Elena's jumpsuit tightly hugged her curves didn't excited her then the huge bulge in them sure enough did.

"The bathroom is down that way." Ino pointed out

"Thanks I'll be done in a flash!"

The platinum haired girl sped over the bathroom with her toolbox in hand ready to fix the problem meanwhile Ino already had other plans in mind. The sound of tools clanging echoed throughout the place. Ino on the other hand still wanted to tease her. So Elena was busy at work while the blonde bent over her couch giving Elena a full view of her ass spreading it wide then smacking her cheeks. Then she took her fingers and was working her clitoris meanwhile the platinum haired girl had no idea what was going on.

 _'I knew I should have jacked off before coming! God that girl so sexy! I'm just glad this is finished. Wait what's that noise?'_ Elena thought

Elena lifted her head a bit looking out the door to see Ino putting on a performance to remember using her fingers to go to town with herself. Needless to say Elena's member swelled immediately making the bulge in her jumpsuit bigger than it already was but now she can't ignore it. Elena needed a release and was panicking. Thinking quick she had something in mind.

"Okay the pipes are all fixed now I just need to test them out real quick!" Elena didn't wait for a reply as she swiftly shut the bathroom door, took off the jumpsuit setting her cock free as it stood at attention.

Ino couldn't help but be nosy and walked up to the door and put her ear to it. She tried her very hardest to suppress her laughter when she heard loud moans. The blonde couldn't help herself and slowly opened the door to the platinum haired girl stroking her meat. The blonde looked in awe at the length of Elena's meat as it was twitching and she could swear that she saw precum dripping.

"Need a hand there, maybe a mouth perhaps?"

Elena was about to speak but could only groan when Ino got to her knees and started sucking her off. The blonde was making slurping noises as she took Elena's entire length down her throat. Ino's tongue was doing wonders dancing on Elena's meat while her throat was getting ravaged. Ino grabbed hold of Elena's balls closing her hand ever so slightly giving them a tight squeeze.

"Shit! Who taught you how to give dome? Oh fuck!"

Elena threw her head back as she hit a climax releasing a large stream of semen out of her. Ino handled the sudden rush of cum with ease swallowing everything. She stood back up and was face to face with Elena.

"Nice one now let's turn things up a bit." The blonde said

Ino walked away motioning for Elena to follow her in which she did until they made their way to the couch. The blonde bent over the arm of the furniture using two fingers to spead her pussy.

"You waiting for an invitation to drill me?" Ino taunted slapping her pussy

Elena made her way to the couch, got to one knee and stuck her tongue out moving up all around the perimeter of Ino's womanhood. The blonde let out a few moans as Elena was sucking on her pussy lips. The platinum haired girl was switching between both lips making smacking noises every time. Ino groaned as she hit an orgasm letting her juices land all over Elena's face.

"Mmm...nothing beats the sweetness of love nectar."

Elena licked her lips and stroked her still pulsing meat then made Ino shout when shoved her meat deep inside Ino's entrance. Elena was grabbing the blonde's hips as she pounded into her. Ino was fondling herself using her hands to palm her breasts and pinch her nipples.

"Harder, go harder!" Ino begged

Elena moaned as she listened to her and was thrusting her cock with more power making Ino shout louder. The platinum haired girl felt pressure build up rapidly as the feeling of their skin slapping together raised her sensitivity to where she let it all out shooting her load inside Ino. The semen bursting inside made Ino hit another orgasm making her almost scream when her juices came out.

Elena took her cock out with a loud pop and her meat was still twitching with anticipation. Ino smiled at this a sat on the couch turning her hips sideways and used one hand to spread her ass.

"Tick tock bitch tick tock!" Ino commanded

The platinum haired girl smirked removing Ino's hand off of her. Then she gave Ino's round ass some loud, hard smacks. The blonde was shrieking with a mix of pain and pleasure from smack she got. Elena stopped slapping the blonde's now red ass worked her tongue around the rim of Ino's ass hole.

"Ohhh you're such a fucking tease! Ahh!"

Ino screeched when Elena held nothing back plowing the blonde's ass. The platinum haired girl used one hand to squeeze Ino's breast while using the other to pin down one of the blonde's arms.

"You're a fucking bitch! You're such a fucking bitch!" Ino exclaimed repeatedly slapping Elena in the face with her free arm

"Damn right I am but today I'll be your bitch! Now keep slapping me!" Elena said gritting her teeth

"Tear my ass up you piece of shit! Rip and tear at it!"

Elena kept up her pounding making sure Ino felt every last inch inside. The blonde was shouting louder than ever throwing her head back and rolling her eyes back hitting multiple orgasms. Ino's juices were dampening the couch before some hit the floor making puddle below. The blonde gripped Elena's breast closing her and squeezing it.

"My tits are all yours, baby!" Elena said

Ino could only respond with light screams when Elena pounded harder inside her giving her light spanks here and there. Elena's balls were twitching and ready burst but she wasn't finished yet. She quickly yanked her cock out and put Ino's ass up as she stood over on the couch stroking her meat. Then just as Ino's was going to say something Elena shoved her cock back into her ass plowing into groaning Ino tightness was getting to her.

The blonde was demanding for more as Elena kept pounding and leaned down to suck Ino's breast moaning quietly as she tasted her large mounds. Elena had her mouth hanging open when hit her climax letting her semen fill up Ino's ass making them both moan.

"Hey call up my company so I can pipe you down again." Elena said

"You don't have to tell me twice"


End file.
